


Sisterhood

by specificskillset



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Other, Sisters, idk how this happened i'm not even in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specificskillset/pseuds/specificskillset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were close, once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd again by the beautiful Mel (mybrainandstuff on Tumblr) :)

They were close, once upon a time.

They really didn't have a choice. Everyone left eventually. Oh, but they used to be so beautiful (back before Iracebeth grew and grew; before Mirana went so white), they used to be so loved, little princesses in their carriage. Back then. 

And they grew and they changed and everyone....everyone was wary. And then they laughed and whispered behind their hands. 

They stopped leaving the castle, afraid of the words. Afraid of the stones. 

The little girls handled it so differently. Mirana was sweet, tried so hard to make up for everything, trying to prove to everyone she was beautiful and eventually they believe it (but oh her tantrums, few and far between and determinedly forgotten, when the floor would shake and the nurse would scream and Iracebeth would be the only one to calm her). They didn't hate her, she was so sweet, so beautiful, so sad. But she loved her sister too much for them to ever want her. 

Iracebeth was older, wiser. She was unforgivable, she knew that much. She was too ugly to be loved, and so she didn't even try. She owned it, she embraced it, she became it. 

All they had was each other. Their parents threw them from nursemaid to nursemaid, ashamed of what they had made. So they grew close, they loved each other so much to make up for everyone else. 

Things change. People pass on, people grow up, people make choices. The little girls were faced with such difficult choices. 

Their parents die. Slowly, separately, but eventually, they're both gone. Their father stays just long enough to whisper words of advice. 

'I name Mirana Queen,' he says. They meet each others eyes and both of them are devastated. 'People need to love their leader, and they won't love you enough,'

'They don't love her,' Iracebeth whispers, aghast.

'They will,'

He's gone. Things change. Laws and policies and rules are broken and changed and Iracebeth can't make them better again. She rages and rages and everyone shushes her until she bottles it all up. Mirana is quiet. She's scared of what she will do with all that power, but quiet all the same because she knows she's the better choice. 

Their father was right. When Mirana is announced as Queen, there's a sense of relief in the air. There is wariness, to be sure, but relief. Iracebeth cries into her pillow that night, and when Mirana touches her shoulder, she pushes her away. There's a first time for everything. 

Mirana rules gently, kindly, lovingly and everyone warms to the idea of the freak queen. The freak princess starts to be forgotten. 

Iracebeth doesn't speak to her sister for nine days. She disappears for hours on end, and somehow no one is able to find out where. On the ninth day, she storms the castle. 

'My crown!' She screams at her sister, kneeling on the floor, tears running down her face, but still ever so beautiful, ever so graceful. 

'They won't love you, sister.'

'Nor I them. Love makes no difference.' She raises a hand to strike, Mirana flinches, but...she can't (she wants to hit her, break her, hurt her, anything to make Mirana feel the hatred that she feels). But she can't. Her hand draws back to her side, ever so slowly. 

'Don't ever come back, sister. Don't you ever dare.' 

Mirana runs as far as she can. 

They live. They survive. Two halves of the same coin, but coins, like hearts, can be broken. Iracebeth fills with more hatred, always bubbling so close to the surface. Mirana pushes hers away, hiding it underneath her make-up. 

Iracebeth rules and the people are quiet with terror. Mirana hides but the people seek her out (we need you, come back, beautiful little frea - girl. beautiful girl). She hides them too. She loves them, because she needs them. 

They wait. They have no choice. They hate each other and they love each other so much. Too much to change. So they wait for something to break. For the girlchild to come, the one who will save one and destroy the other. The one who holds their lives in her small hands, futures depending on her will. 

They'll see each other one least time, they know. They don't know whether they want that day to arrive.


End file.
